


Методы борьбы с опозданиями, или с Рождеством, Мерлин Эмрис!

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: Про Мерлина, который любил опаздывать, про Артура, который не упустил свой шанс, про фею-крестную-Гвейна, Рождество и чудеса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa Challenge 2017 на дайри

Мерлин притормозил у кабинета начальника, сунул нос в приоткрытую дверь и облегченно вздохнул. Затем, воровато оглядевшись и пригладив чуть дрожащей рукой растрепанную шевелюру, бесцеремонно вошел внутрь и занял гостевой стул. Навесил на лицо улыбку, еще раз провел пятерней по волосам, водрузил на стол толстую папку, закинул ногу на ногу и полетел на пол от громкого вопля:  
— Ты проиграл!

— Не-ет!

Мерлин вскочил на ноги и обернулся к источнику всех его неприятностей. Гвейн, улыбаясь от уха до уха, отошел от своего убежища — большого гардероба, стоящего у двери — и занял законное место во главе стола.

— Я сидел в шкафу целых пятнадцать минут, — Гвейн тряхнул волосами и поморщился, — у меня затекла нога, а в нос забилась пыль. Больше всего я боялся чихнуть в самый неподходящий момент, но моя шалость удалась, не правда ли?

— Ты убить меня хочешь? — Мерлин потер ушибленный локоть и красноречиво покрутил пальцем у виска. Шутку он не оценил, на этот раз Гвейн перестарался, хотя, может, это жгла изнутри обида от поражения.

Гвейн был самым главным начальником Мерлина, шутником, душой компании, отличным парнем, его лучшим другом. Пару месяцев назад именно он спас отчаявшегося Мерлина от долгов и голодной смерти, пристроил помощником в редакцию журнала, в котором трудился главным редактором. Там Мерлин неожиданно для самого себя обзавелся неплохим заработком, ворохом полезных знакомств и опасно накренившейся стопкой журналов и книг, которые стоило тщательно изучить, чтобы из помощника перейти в разряд пишущего статьи журналиста. На первый взгляд — сущая мелочь, ведь если умеешь писать, то не важно, о чем, а вот нет. Журнал оказался о моде, в которой Мерлин не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Сам он предпочитал удобные поношенные джинсы, неминуемо приходящие в негодность, и свитер с немного вытянувшимся воротом, а еще многочисленные футболки, иногда клетчатые рубашки и даже брюки, которые здорово пригодились на его прошлой работе, с которой его вскоре с треском уволили. А в редакции «Авалона» все выглядели словно с обложек журнала, какие-то нелепо-вычурные, прилизанные или, напротив, слишком растрепанные и при этом намертво залитые лаком, надушенные и дико надменные. На Мерлина смотрели как на пустое место, и он в своих обычных шмотках казался гадким утенком, которому никогда не суждено превратиться в лебедя.

— Я хочу тебя научить, — вздохнул Гвейн. — Научить не опаздывать. Ну сколько можно, Мерлин? Тебя выгнали с трех мест, потому что ты патологически не можешь прийти вовремя. Я не хочу тебя увольнять, но мне придется, если ты, придурок, не научишься сгребать с кровати свою задницу и доставлять ее в свой чулан до того, как часы покажут девять!

— Скоро Рождество, — Мерлин опустил глаза и уставился на свои руки. Пальцы со вчерашнего дня были испачканы синей пастой, с тех пор, как он бегал за Гвейном по коридорам и записывал список подарков, которые следовали преподнести руководству. — Скоро Рождество, а ты кричишь. Или решил выгнать меня прямо в праздничную ночь?

— Ты неисправим, Мерлин. — Гвейн покрутил в руках очки с узкими стеклами, водрузил их на нос и строго, как школьный учитель, в упор посмотрел на Мерлина. — И ты проиграл спор.

Конечно, они спорили на то, опоздает Мерлин или нет. И он опоздал, хоть изо всех сил старался успеть, но в очередной раз закопался дома, попал в пробку и вышел из метро не на той станции. Он просто жил далеко, и потому доехать вовремя было почти невозможно.

Мерлин вынул пятьдесят фунтов и бросил их на стол перед Гвейном, но тот отодвинул от себя деньги и отрицательно покачал головой.

— На этот раз ты не отделаешься так просто.

— Хочешь сто фунтов? — усмехнулся Мерлин и полез за второй бумажкой.

— О нет! Я придумал для тебя нечто особенное, — Гвейн блеснул широченной улыбкой, показавшейся Мерлину злобным оскалом. — И если все получится, то мы справимся с твоими опозданиями раз и навсегда.

— Отдашь мне свой кабинет, чтобы я в нем жил? — с надеждой спросил Мерлин. Он знал, что одна из двух дверей из просторного кабинета Гвейна вела в небольшую комнатку с удобным диваном, гардеробом и даже телевизором.

Вместо ответа Гвейн кинул Мерлину фотографию. 

— Знаешь его?

— Конечно! — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Он в кабинете редакторов на стене висит!

Симпатичный парень с довольно правильными чертами лица и настолько самодовольный, что хотелось плеваться. Конечно, Мерлин знал его, в самый первый день ему ткнули пальцем в почетное место на стене и объявили, что это владелец журнала, сам бог по имени Артур Пендрагон.

— На вечеринке в конце недели ты соблазнишь его.

— Чего? — опешил Мерлин и даже помял фотографию, которую все еще держал в руках. Теперь на безупречном лице Артура Пендрагона появились морщины, какая ирония!

— Ты собираешься справлять Рождество в одиночестве…

— Потому что ты будешь со своими девочками, а Ланс и Гвен решили остаться вдвоем, Уилл уехал, а больше я никого не хочу видеть. 

— Пошел бы в клуб.

— Ненавижу клубы!

— Родители?

— Не хочу признаваться маме, что у меня совсем никого нет.

— Вот! И Артур у нас гордая птица, собрался работать всю ночь, хотя в другие ночи преспокойно спит в своей холостяцкой постели.

— И что?

— А то. Еще рано для купидонов, а ведь на Рождество они нужны гораздо больше, чем посредине февраля. Ты у нас голубой, как редкое небо над Лондоном, Артур наполовину — тоже.

— Наполовину?

— Он би. И хотя чаще встречается с девушками, но это лишь для того, чтобы отец отстал.

— Значит, если я хотя бы дыхну в его сторону, меня пристрелит его отец?

— Не все так плохо!

Мерлин едва не схватился за голову, поняв, наконец, что Гвейн не шутит. Соблазнить самого главного босса? У которого целый штат моделей обоих полов — бери кого хочешь, не откажут, даже если уже с кем-то встречаются. На Мерлина Артур Пендрагон точно не западет, ведь смотреть особо не на что, а от ужимок, которые появлялись, когда Мерлин волновался, его самого тошнило.

— Может, я лучше искупаюсь голым в Темзе? — жалобно спросил Мерлин. — Или пробегусь по коридорам «Авалона»… тоже голым?

— Вот видишь, ты уже хочешь раздеться, на лицо острая недотраханность. Артур исправит.

— Гвейн!

— Не ломайся. Артур привык, что на него вешается каждый встречный, отошьет, если не понравишься, а так получишь свою порцию задорного секса и свалишь в закат. 

Гвейн не прекращал улыбаться, более того, ему явно доставляло удовольствие издеваться над лучшим другом.

— А если я откажусь? — тихо спросил Мерлин.

— То мне придется тебя уволить, прости. И спасти тебя может только наш шеф, — улыбка вдруг сползла с лица Гвейна, и он заговорил серьезно, даже с каплей жалости. — Я не шучу, Мерлин. Это твой последний шанс.

— Хреновый шанс, сам трахайся со своим Пендрагоном, если хочешь, — буркнул Мерлин, уже понимая, что никуда не денется и согласится. Он просто не может потерять и эту работу, потому что дальше ему точно или на панель придется идти или искать себе богатого папика. Так чем отличается предложение Гвейна от нерадостных перспектив?

— Брось, малыш, Артур хоть и мой друг, но у меня на него не встанет, я строго по девочкам, — расхохотался Гвейн.

В следующее мгновение зазвонил телефон, и Гвейн принялся сердито выговаривать кому-то в трубку, разом оставив шутливый тон и доказывая, что не зря он сидит в кресле начальника. Мерлин тихо вышел из кабинета, прикрыл за собой дверь и отправился в свой закуток. Мерлин хоть и носил гордое звание помощника редактора, на самом деле делил обязанности секретаря и мальчика на побегушках. Бегал по поручениям, приносил кофе, необходимые документы, таскал коробки с аксессуарами, когда начальству не нравился выбор дизайнера, и оно решало немедленно все исправить. Еще Мерлин читал перед изданием статьи, иногда вносил небольшие правки, и журналисты даже принимали их, но, конечно, были и те, кто страшно бесился по этому поводу. Было обидно, но Мерлин держался, он на самом деле хотел наконец закрепиться на одном месте и начать делать карьеру, пусть даже это будет журнальчик о моде и прочей фигне.

Закуток Мерлина располагался за углом. Кажется, раньше там был чулан для швабр, но сейчас уборщикам выделили помещение побольше, а Мерлину досталось это. Но он был рад, там его никто не трогал и можно было легко пройти в большой кабинет, где сидели Елена, Леон, Перси, Ланс, Гвен и Фрея, с которыми он с удовольствием болтал, когда выдавалась свободная минутка. Конечно, еще там были Ценред и Моргауза, которым лучше было не попадаться на глаза, и которые, как подозревал Мерлин, и сдали его Гвейну с постоянными опозданиями. Хотя Гвейн и так знал, ведь в курсе был, за что Мерлина выкинули из редакций предыдущих газет и журналов.

Мерлин плюхнулся на свой стул, задел локтем стопку бумаг, которые ворохом полетели на пол, и запустил руки в волосы. Он облажался, так и не начавшаяся карьера летела в жопу, жизнь летела в жопу, и он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Оставалось стать шлюхой.

* * *

Работа помогла немного успокоиться и убедить себя, что пока еще ничего страшного не случилось. До конца недели есть время, и если он ни разу не опоздает за четыре дня, то, может, все обойдется.

Стопка бумаг на столе потихоньку уменьшалась, Мерлин успел несколько раз попить чай, читая старые выпуски журнала и пытаясь запомнить хоть что-нибудь из тенденций современной моды. Но они, эти тенденции, так часто менялись, что Мерлин совсем запутался и бросил читать, вместо этого разглядывая фотографии симпатичных моделей. Девушек он пролистывал без интереса, а вот на парнях останавливал взгляд, особенно, в разделе модного мужского белья.

После обеда к Мерлину заглянул Леон и попросил его отнести папку в зал для совещаний, где как раз обсуждался рождественский номер журнала. Ничего необычного в этой просьбе не было, а потому Мерлин взял папку и поспешил с ней на второй этаж. Остановившись перед дверью, он вздохнул поглубже и взялся за ручку.

— Отвратительно, — тут же обрушился на него незнакомый голос, — вы подсовываете мне слащавых мальчиков, нравятся — тащите себе в постель, но не портите мне выпуск.

— Мы заменим модель, — немного устало ответил Гвейн, — если поймем, что ты ожидаешь увидеть. Ты бракуешь уже пятого.

— Намекаешь, что я сам не знаю, чего хочу?

— Согласись, ты не сильно разбираешься в моде… — осторожно начал Гвейн, и Мерлин даже зажмурился, потому что с начальством так не разговаривают, даже если оно тебе близкий друг.

— Уволю! — тут же послышалось в ответ.

— Тебе нравится коллекция, но ты против...

— Именно, против мальчиков, которых ты подбираешь. И пусть в вопросах моды мне на самом деле до тебя далеко, но я могу судить как обычный потребитель, читатель и потенциальный покупатель. Так вот, образ, который ты создаешь, слащавый и фальшивый с головы до ног. На Рождество людям нужна искренность, нужно тепло и домашний уют, а не стриптизер в теплом свитере.

От подобного тона Мерлин бы уже валялся в обмороке под столом, но Гвейн лишь тихо рассмеялся и заметил, что есть и те, кто мечтает о стриптизере в теплом свитере. Модель, которая (точнее, который) так не понравилась шефу, невозмутимо полулежал под рождественской елкой в окружении подарков. Это был один из лучших парней в штате Гвейна, и мнение, хоть и большого начальника, но совершенного профана в моде того совершенно не трогало. Парень вообще был немного отмороженным, Мерлин сталкивался с ним пару раз в коридорах и получал в свой адрес лишь презрительный взгляд, а то и вовсе ничего, словно его вообще не существовало. 

— И где эти чертовы бумаги? — вскричали совсем уж громко, и Мерлин, спотыкаясь и стискивая побелевшими пальцами пластиковую зеленую папку, ввалился наконец в зал.

Артура Пендрагона он узнал сразу, так же, как и понял, что тот и был тем самым большим шефом, который устраивал разнос. Мерлин невольно обежал его взглядом с ног до головы, отмечая, что природа наградила Артура не только симпатичной физиономией, но и отличной спортивной фигурой. И это выгодно отличало его от мальчиков-моделей, которые успели уже изрядно Мерлину поднадоесть, он предпочитал гораздо более сильных и мужественных парней.

Артур закатил глаза и нетерпеливо протянул руку, и только после этого Мерлин вспомнил, зачем вообще явился в зал для совещаний. Он протянул Артуру немного помятую папку и попятился, намереваясь уйти, а лучше — сбежать как можно быстрее, пока его не уволили прямо сейчас, не дождавшись конца недели.

Артур вдруг тоже окинул его внимательным взглядом, задержался на лице, руках, плечах и бедрах, хмыкнул, усмехнулся, жестом приказал ему повернуться, и Мерлин буквально почувствовал его взгляд на своей заднице. Он оглянулся через плечо, совершенно не понимая, что происходит.

— Хочу его, — заявил Артур.

— Чего? — Мерлин непонимающе повернулся к Гвейну, который медленно расплывался в широкой улыбке, а затем и вовсе подмигнул ему.

— Того, — скривился Артур. — Ты разве не хочешь увидеть себя на развороте рождественского номера?

— Н-не-ет, — запинаясь, ответил Мерлин.

— Где ты берешь таких тупых моделей, Гвейн?

— Но я не модель! — возмутился Мерлин. — И вовсе не тупой.

— А мне плевать! — еще повысил голос Артур, а Гвейн услужливо пододвинул ему стакан воды. — Если не сделаешь, что я хочу, то будешь безработным.

Мерлин фыркнул, немного приходя в себя. Грозить уволить его — уже неоригинально. Артур Пендрагон вовсе не бог, а просто вспыльчивый придурок, настоящий осел, привыкший, что все делается по одному движению его пальца. И пусть Артур здесь самый главный, но унижать себя Мерлин никому не позволит. Он уже набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать этому засранцу все, что о нем думает, и наверняка потерять работу, зато остаться с крохами гордости, которые Мерлин не успел изжить в себе сам. Но Гвейн опередил его.

— Мерлин, пожалуйста, переоденься, мы посмотрим на тебя, а потом можешь возвращаться к работе. На тебя последняя надежда. — Что-такое в голосе Гвейна было, что заставило Мерлина все-таки отправиться в раздевалку, натянуть на себя брюки и свитер, которые только что снял тот придурок, что не смог нормально полежать под елкой. Мерлин чихнул — парфюм придурка оказался таким же отвратительным, как и он сам, а затем снова вышел в зал и встал столбом, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.

— Ложись, — Гвейн махнул рукой на красный клетчатый плед, расстеленный под елкой.

Мерлин, вздохнув, опустился на плед, устроился на боку и, подумав, подпер щеку рукой. С этого положения оказалось сложно наблюдать за Артуром и Гвейном, почему-то вдруг притихшими (может, Артур захлебнулся собственным идиотизмом?), и Мерлин заинтересовался большой красной коробкой, перевязанной лентой, дернул за бант, обвел пальцем оленя, изображенного на оберточной бумаге. Затем взглянул вверх и восхищенно замер. Там, в переплетении ветвей елки, змеясь между больших разноцветных шаров, переливалась гирлянда. Огоньки бегали, то ускоряясь, то вновь замедляясь, создавая нереальное, просто восхитительное ощущение настоящего волшебства. Мерлин завороженно улыбнулся, впервые за этот декабрь осознавая, что скоро Рождество, время исполнения желаний, когда не положено грустить и злиться, а нужно радоваться и верить в чудо.

— Он подходит, — раздался голос Артура, о котором Мерлин уже успел подзабыть.

— Я рад, — ответил Гвейн и, кажется, облегченно выдохнул.

Мерлин, всполошившись, сел и ошалело уставился на Артура, который… улыбался. Из его лица исчезло прежнее напряжение, злость, раздражение, теперь он смотрел на Мерлина, не отрываясь, тепло и светло. Мерлин моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, но оно никуда не делось. Артур смотрел с большим интересом, Гвейн что-то писал на своем планшете, а остальные члены команды, которых Мерлин поначалу вообще не заметил, тихо переговаривались.

— Мерлин, подойдешь завтра во вторую студию к полудню, — деловито сообщил Гвейн. — Там тебя будут ждать визажисты и наш дизайнер, затем посмотрим, как ты сработаешься с фотографом, надеюсь, управимся быстро.

Мерлин нерешительно кивнул, все еще чувствуя острую нереальность происходящего. День, начавшийся с проигранного спора, теперь и вовсе превратился в театр абсурда. Мерлин украдкой ущипнул себя за руку, подозревая, что просто забыл сегодня проснуться и видит очень яркий сон — какую-то неправильную версию прекрасного принца, феи-крестной и предстоящего бала. 

— Можешь быть свободен, — закончил Гвейн и для убедительности махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

Мерлин поднялся и на деревянных ногах прошел к двери, где обернулся только для того, чтобы убедиться — Артур Пендрагон утратил к нему всякий интерес и занялся делами. Но Артур Пендрагон упрямо смотрел ему вслед, и Мерлин едва не вывалился в коридор, споткнувшись на пороге. 

— И оставьте ему этот ужас на голове, смотрится довольно мило, — донесся до него голос Артура.

Мерлин едва не застонал, прислонился разгоряченным лбом к прохладной стене коридора и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Все хорошо, — вслух сказал он сам себе, — все будет хорошо.

Проходящая мимо Моргауза презрительно фыркнула, но Мерлин не обратил на нее внимания. Отлепился от стены и отправился переодеваться в свою одежду, а потом как-нибудь жить этот сумасшедший день до конца.

* * *  
На фотосессию Мерлин не опоздал. Умный Гвейн назначил ее перед обедом, а потому ровно в полдень Мерлин переминался с ноги на ногу перед дверью не в силах войти. Он боялся, что там снова будет Артур с его непонятными взглядами, или что там будет Артур с безразличными взглядами, или что там вовсе не будет никакого Артура, и даже визажистов, фотографа и прочих, что его жестоко обманули, посмеялись, опустили и…

Дверь открылась, выглянул Гвейн и за руку втащил Мерлина внутрь.

— Не упусти свой шанс, — серьезно посоветовал Гвейн. — Забудь про Артура, но если сегодня хорошо отработаешь, то мне не придется тебя увольнять.

— Хорошо, — хрипло ответил Мерлин и для верности несколько раз кивнул.

— Я в тебя верю. — Гвейн сжал его плечо. — Я буду в студии и прослежу за процессом.

Мерлин почти не запомнил, как сидел в кресле, а над ним порхала девушка-визажист, которую он никогда раньше в «Авалоне» не видел. С его волосами на самом деле почти ничего не делали, только помыли голову, высушили, растрепали чуть больше, чем обычно и закрепили все лаком. Затем Мерлин прошел в студию и, следуя указаниям фотографа, лег под елку, подпер щеку рукой, как вчера, и натянуто улыбнулся. Гвейн, наблюдавший за ним, нахмурился и отрицательно покачал головой. Улыбаться искренне, когда мышцы сводило от волнения, не получалось, поза выходила напряженной, а фотограф уже нервно крутил в руках ремень от фотоаппарата.

— Мерлин, — позвал его Гвейн, — вспомни, о чем ты думал вчера.

Вчера… вчера он думал о волшебстве и гирляндах и совсем забыл обо всех неприятностях. И даже грозный Артур Пендрагон не волновал его в тот момент, а теперь все мысли только о нем, ведь если Мерлин не сможет, если не получится ни одной хорошей фотографии, то Артур точно станет его палачом. Ну, или заказчиком убийства — ему больше подходит. А еще потому, что Мерлин совершенно не хотел разочаровывать Артура, который поверил в него и предпочел его невзрачный вид картинной красоте того мудака-модели. От этой мысли стало тепло на душе, и Мерлин улыбнулся, обвел пальцем клетку на пледе, почесал ухо, лег немного удобнее, посмотрел прямо в камеру и снова улыбнулся. Фотограф щелкал затвором, не переставая, а Мерлин перевел взгляд на Гвейна, который показывал ему два оттопыренных больших пальца.

После этого Мерлин вернулся в свой закуток, но, не выдержав одиночества, переместился в редакторскую, где и проторчал до вечера, благо, Гвейн больше не заваливал его поручениями. 

На следующий день Мерлин не опоздал и приходил вовремя до самого конца недели.

* * *

Рождественская вечеринка проходила в ресторане пятизвездочного отеля. Мерлин никогда не бывал в подобных местах, в поездках селился в хостелы или в дешевые отели, а то и вовсе предпочитал останавливаться у друзей. Здесь все было стильно — именно это слово первым пришло ему в голову, когда он переступил порог огромного светлого зала, украшенного к Рождеству. Здесь были и гирлянды, и елки, и шары, развешанные, расставленные, разбросанные по залу. У стены высилась бутафорская стопка подарков — золотистая гора около серебряной елки. В воздухе плыл приятный запах хвои и вкусной еды.

Мерлин быстро нашел свою редакторскую группу и с удовольствием разболтался с Еленой и Лансом о празднике, о том, как они собираются провести выходные, и о подарках, которые они приготовили своим возлюбленным. В целом, праздник шел замечательно, пока не пришло время представить новый рождественский выпуск журнала. К микрофону вышел Артур, Мерлин схватил со стола бокал с вином. Артур подвел итоги года, похвалил свою команду, главного редактора, заслугой которого, на самом деле, являлась популярность журнала, а затем представил номер. 

Мерлин знал, что на обложку обычно помещают ведущих моделей, а то и вовсе знаменитостей, на чьи образы и велся покупатель, но теперь… С большого экрана на Мерлина смотрел он сам. И нужно было признать, что под елкой в окружении подарков, на красном клетчатом пледе, одетый в удобный красивый свитер, который, как оказалось, отлично на нем сидел, и мягкие узкие брюки, подчеркивающие его длинные ноги, он выглядел просто потрясающе. Что подтвердила Елена, пораженно вздохнув и поздравив Мерлина с дебютом.

— А ты симпатичный, — хмыкнул Ланс.

— Очень уютная фотография, — улыбнулся Леон, — и очень рождественская.

Точно. В ней не было почти ничего о моде, кроме дизайнерских шмоток, зато волшебства и обаяния — хоть отбавляй.

Зал принял обложку бурными аплодисментами, а Мерлин постарался слиться с окружающей обстановкой, чтобы на него перестали пялиться. По этой же причине он выпил еще три бокала вина, а потом, когда включили музыку и люди ринулись танцевать, переместился за барную стойку.

Бармен коротко взглянул на него, но расспрашивать не стал, и Мерлин мысленно поблагодарил его. Заказал паршивый коктейль, сделал пару глотков, поморщился и отодвинул от себя высокий бокал.

— Мне казалось, ты должен купаться в лучах заслуженной славы, — раздался знакомый голос, и на соседний стул забрался Артур Пендрагон.

Мерлин не вздрогнул лишь потому, что алкоголь успел притупить его реакции.

— Моя физиономия на каждом прилавке? — Мерлин грустно усмехнулся. — Для меня это не слава, а недоразумение.

— Многие мечтают…

— А я — нет! Я журналист, понимаешь? Я хочу писать, а не таскать кофе и бумаги шефу и уж точно не позировать фотографу, у которого по лицу ясно, что я трачу его драгоценное время.

Артур заказал себя стакан скотча, понюхал и сделал глоток.

— Я знал, что ты не модель, — неторопливо сказал Артур. — Прочел твое личное дело, в котором числилось двадцать восемь отметок об опоздании. Подозреваю, что это только те, когда тебя ловил кто-то, кроме Гвейна.

— И редакторского отдела, — не стал отрицать Мерлин.

— Рад, что у тебя много друзей. Но такое поведение недопустимо в моем журнале.

— Но ты в нем почти не появляешься и — сам сказал — почти ничего не смыслишь в моде. Как получилось, что ты вообще стал владельцем «Авалона»? — терять уже было нечего, и Мерлин окончательно осмелел. 

— Журнал — детище моей сестры. Она основала его, была главным редактором и на самом деле переживала за все его удачи и неудачи, а потом наконец-то вышла замуж и внезапно решила уйти в декрет. Заявила, что ничего не случится с «Авалоном», если год им будем руководить мы с Гвейном, а потом она вернется и исправит все, что мы умудримся натворить. — Артур снова сделал глоток и покрутил стакан в пальцах. — Осталась неделя — ровно до Нового Года, а потом я буду свободен и смогу заняться своими издательствами, а Моргана вернется к рулю.

— Какая… трогательная история, — отозвался Мерлин и вдруг громко икнул. Артур с удивлением посмотрел на него, и Мерлин неожиданно для самого себя ему улыбнулся.

— Ну а ты, почему согласился на фотосессию? — в свою очередь спросил Артур.

— Потому что у меня двадцать восемь записей об опоздании в личном деле, — признался Мерлин, — и Гвейн собирался уже меня уволить.

— Гвейн? Так фамильярно?

— Он мой друг. Не такая задница, как ты, но тоже бывает, и я не собираюсь называть его мистером только потому, что он тут большая шишка. Он просто Гвейн, человек, который однажды спас меня, дал работу, которую я про… просрал.

Мерлин икнул еще раз, и Артур расхохотался. Он не обиделся за то, что его назвали задницей, что самый худший работник месяца излил ему свою пьяную душу. Он просто смеялся, запрокинув голову, и было это до того весело и заразительно, что Мерлин тоже начал подхихикивать.

— Знаешь, я проиграл спор Гвейну, — совсем разоткровенничался Мерлин, — и он придумал, что я должен тебя соблазнить.

— Ты? Меня? — Артур вдруг перестал смеяться и очень внимательно посмотрел Мерлину в глаза.

— Это глупости, я знаю, но Гвейна иногда заносит… А вообще забудь, прошу! Я не хочу портить Гвейну жизнь! Но он сказал, что я чокнусь в своем одиночестве, особенно, в Рождество, а потому я должен попытаться…

— Мерлин, — прервал его Артур.

— Что? — вышло совсем тихо и обреченно.

— Заткнись.

А в следующее мгновение Артур подался вперед и поцеловал его. Мерлин застыл, не совсем понимая, что происходит. С чего бы Артуру Пендрагону захотелось его целовать, да еще прилюдно? Наверное, тот много выпил, вот и Мерлин часто делает глупости, когда пьет…

Тем временем, не получив никакого ответа, Артур отстранился и еще раз заглянул Мерлину в глаза.

— Мне казалось, ты не был против меня соблазнить, — озадаченно сказал Артур.

— Только чтобы не вылететь с работы! А сейчас мне уже ничего не поможет…

— То есть, ты решил меня отшить?

— Что? Не-ет! Я не хочу тебя отшивать, ты симпатичный.

— Я рад. Но тогда почему не отвечаешь на мой поцелуй?

— О, а ты точно меня хотел поцеловать? Я ведь — это я, а ты! Ты — о!

— Тебя, Мерлин Эмрис, — тепло улыбнулся Артур, — с того самого момента, как ты явился в зал для совещаний со своей зеленой папкой. А потом лежал под елкой, такой искренний, восторженный и домашний… Ты показался мне особенным, Мерлин, и да, именно тебя я уже пять дней как хочу поцеловать.

— О! — успел сказать Мерлин прежде, чем Артур повторно накрыл его губы своими. И на этот раз Мерлин ответил со всем пылом, на который был способен в своем состоянии. Едва не слетел со стула, почти перетек на Артура, но не разорвал поцелуй, а, напротив, позволил углубить его, поражаясь, как это оказалось приятно и здорово. Он ведь тоже думал об Артуре, запрещал себе, но все равно вспоминал его взгляд, улыбку и отгонял всякую надежду на то, что такой богатый, пресыщенный доступными людьми красавчик обратит на него внимание. 

— Я все-таки соблазнил тебя? — спросил Мерлин, когда им потребовалась небольшая передышка, чтобы отдышаться.

— Ты соблазняешь меня одним своим существованием. Но не обольщайся, сам ты не сделал ничего, чтобы я обратил на тебя внимание. — Артур обвел большим пальцем контур его губ, чуть надавил, чтобы Мерлин обхватил его губами и сжал, обещая большего. — Ты ввалился в зал в своих нелепых шмотках, испуганный, неловкий, помял важные документы и неуважительно повел себя по отношению ко мне, но что-то в тебе было, Мерлин, и я не смог тебя просто отпустить. Так что над техникой соблазнения мы еще поработаем, а сейчас, пожалуйста, будь добр…

— Заткнуться? — улыбнулся Мерлин и приоткрыл губы, ожидая новых поцелуев.

Вскоре заиграла медленная музыка, и зал наполнился танцующими парами. Мерлин обвел их мутным взглядом и попытался сесть поудобнее, из-за того, что он постоянно тянулся к Артуру, успел сползти со стула и сейчас почти висел, чудом держась за барную стойку и Артура. Но координация у него оказалась ни к черту, и он слетел на пол, но не упал, а просто обнял стул и облегченно выдохнул.

— Ты, конечно, очень милый, но пить тебе нельзя, — усмехнулся Артур.

Он тоже слез со стула, схватил Мерлина за руку и повел куда-то. Мерлин подумал сперва, что танцевать, он был не против сейчас получить возможность почти легально облапать Артура, но у того были иные планы. Миновав танцующих, Артур вывел Мерлина из зала и повел к выходу, затем толкнул вперед, и Мерлин вылетел на холодный, с легким морозом воздух, чтобы тут же захлебнуться от восторга, потому что с неба крупными хлопьями, искрясь в свете фонарей, падал самый настоящий снег.

— Белое Рождество… — прошептал Мерлин, забыв, что Рождество вообще-то завтра, а сегодня просто корпоратив. Для него праздник уже наступил, и пусть скоро все закончится, но это волшебство он не забудет никогда.

Мерлин запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо падающему снегу, раскинул руки в стороны и рассмеялся, жмурясь, когда снежинки попадали в глаза, и пытаясь поймать их ртом. Артур подошел сзади и обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом и согревая, даря свое тепло.

Холод и снег сделали свое дело, и в голове у Мерлина немного прояснилось. Сейчас он был пьян, скорее, от восторга и новых ощущений, от внимания Артура и его рук, обвивающих талию. Алкоголь дарил легкость и гасил всякие сомнения, и Мерлин был согласен на все, что предложит ему этот вечер и эта ночь.

— Идем. — Артур дотронулся до его холодного носа, поцеловал покрасневшее на морозе ухо и сжал его ладони своими. Мерлин не стал возражать и послушно пошел за ним, не разжимая руку, словно боялся, что Артур растворится в воздухе, если отвлечься или случайно потерять друг друга в толпе.

Вопреки ожиданиям Мерлина, они не вернулись в зал, а прошли к лифтам.

— Я снял номер на последнем этаже, — пояснил Артур, когда лифт распахнул перед ними двери. — И… если ты согласишься, я бы хотел подняться туда с тобой.

Очевидно, чем обещал закончиться вечер, но Мерлин ждал этого. Волшебство — так до конца, близость — так абсолютная. Не иллюзия тепла, а самые настоящие чувства. Так ему кажется сейчас, а значит так и будет, пусть даже на одну ночь.

Мерлин первым шагнул в лифт. Он не собирался строить из себя недотрогу, чтобы еще больше привлечь внимание Артура, они оба взрослые люди и определенно точно хотят одного, так зачем ломаться? 

Из лифта они вывалились, отчаянно целуясь и переплетясь так, что почти невозможно было идти. И со второй попытки. В первый раз они так увлеклись процессом, что лифт закрыл двери и поехал на третий этаж, где его ждала строгого вида старушка. Увидев Артура и Мерлина, она огрела их тростью и заявила, что джентльмены так себя не ведут, джентльмены терпят до спальни, как бы им ни хотелось заняться делами в месте, где люди ходят.

Номер Мерлин разглядеть не успел, да и не собирался. Он доверился Артуру, который привел его в спальню и толкнул на кровать, оглядывая таким откровенно голодным, плотоядным взглядом, что Мерлин мгновенно залился краской, чувствуя себя на месте королевы красоты, не меньше. Артур нетерпеливо сорвал с себя рубашку, галстук, который и так весь сбился, снял ботинки и расстегнул брюки. А затем отвел в сторону руки Мерлина, который тоже попытался сразиться со своими пуговицами.

— Я сам, — весомо заявил Артур, и Мерлин не стал с ним спорить. 

Его раздевали неторопливо и очень аккуратно. Артур, у которого разве что руки не тряслись от нетерпения, с невероятной выдержкой и наслаждением наблюдал, как постепенно Мерлин появляется из своей одежды, как обнажается его грудь, живот, ноги… Как натягивает ткань трусов его сочащийся смазкой член.

Артур целовал его везде, умело поглаживал, щекотал дыханием, играл языком с сосками и ловил каждую его реакцию, отмечая особо удачные свои действия легким смешком. Когда Мерлин попытался ответить ему, а то и вовсе уделить особое внимание его члену, Артур мягко отстранил его и покачал головой.

— Не сейчас, — сказал он. — Я хочу узнать тебя, изучить. А потом взять. Ты мой, Мерлин, полностью в моей власти, так позволь мне обладать тобой до конца.

Мерлин, не все понявший из его сбивчивой речи, кивнул, облизнул губы и подумал, что нет ничего зазорного в роли бревна. Тем более, Артуру это нравится. 

А чуть позже Мерлин все же подавался вперед, насаживаясь сначала на пальцы, а потом уже на член. Честно говоря, Мерлин не слишком-то любил подобные методы подготовки, но у него давно никого не было, и хоть с расслаблением проблем обычно не возникало, но Артур решил перестраховаться. Он не хотел причинить Мерлину боли, и это было так приятно осознавать…

Артур сразу взял энергичный, но не бешеный темп, именно такой, какой всегда нравился Мерлину. В этом их предпочтения совпали, как и в том, что Артур не слишком-то любил брать сзади, не в первый раз уж точно, ему нужно было читать эмоции на лице, нужны были губы и возможность их целовать. Его член идеально скользил внутри Мерлина, задевая нужную точку и посылая волны почти невыносимого удовольствия. Мерлин стонал, подавался навстречу, иногда чуть сильнее сжимал в себе Артура и огромной силой воли держал себя на грани, когда тот резко выдыхал, сдерживая стон. Артур оказался не сторонником воплей в постели, зато любил целоваться и шептать Мерлину, какой он замечательный и красивый.

А потом Артур встал на колени, подтянул к себе бедра Мерлина так, чтобы в простыни он теперь упирался одними лопатками и затылком, и несколькими мощными рваными движениями довел себя до пика. Мерлин всхлипнул, чувствуя, как Артур изливается внутри. Про презерватив они, кажется, забыли. Беспечно, но Мерлин был уверен, что все будет в порядке, Артур не тот человек, который наплевательски относится к своему здоровью, да и Мерлин чист. Артур полностью вытащил член, затем снова вошел, дотронулся до яичек Мерлина, провел по стволу и легко, почти невесомо пощекотал головку. Этих прикосновений было чертовски мало, но именно поэтому, наверное, Мерлина накрыло. Артур трахал его, пока он кончал, пальцем обводил растянувшееся отверстие, наверняка покрасневшее, но плотно обхватывающее член и сжимающее его внутри с особой силой. 

А затем Артур лег рядом с Мерлином и притянул его к себе.

— Не засыпай, — строго сказал он, — нам еще нужно сходить в душ и попросить, чтобы поменяли постель.

— А это обязательно? — спросил Мерлин, смущаясь от одной мысли, что горничная увидит все следы их недавних безумств.

— Тебе же будет хуже, Мерлин. Ты весь перепачканный, а простыни мокрые. Я предпочитаю чистоту и комфорт.

— Конечно.

Конечно, Артур был прав. Мерлин чувствовал, как из задницы медленно вытекала сперма, а смазка, которую Артур не пожалел, здорово измазала простыни. 

Горничная пришла, когда они ретировались в душ, и Мерлину хотя бы не пришлось смотреть ей в глаза. Под тугими струями воды они не удержались и начали второй раунд, используя мыло вместо смазки. А затем Артур еще долго отчищал Мерлина внутри, глубоко проникая пальцами и так ловко орудуя ими, что Мерлин кончил в третий раз, рекордный для него за один вечер. Впрочем, потом он ласкал Артура ртом, наконец-то заставляя стонать и полностью контролируя каждое свое движение. Артур любил командовать, но Мерлин решил показать ему, как здорово бывает иногда просто отдаться во власть партнеру…

— Так значит, я не уволен? — спросил Мерлин позже, лежа у Артура на груди и лениво дергая за светлые волоски, щекотавшие ему щеку.

— Пока нет, — вздохнул Артур. — Но после Нового Года я жду от тебя резюме и пример твоих работ, а потом решу, что с тобой делать.

— Офигеть, кажется, я нашел себе папика, — хохотнул Мерлин и тут же получил подзатыльник.

— На папика я по возрасту не тяну, — возмутился Артура.

— Зато по деньгам — вполне!

— Не хочешь моих денег? Хорошо, я запру тебя в подвале и буду приходить каждый день, чтобы трахнуть и забрать очередную статью, а вместо зарплаты буду тебя кормить. Идет?

— Не-ет! — улыбаясь, протянул Мерлин. — Так значит, ты хочешь трахать меня каждый день?

— Желательно, все же каждую ночь, днем я работаю.

Вместо ответа Мерлин поцеловал его, чувствуя себя до неприличия счастливым. Все: припухшие губы, саднящая задница, засос на шее и отголосок вкуса спермы Артура во рту — говорило о том, что эта ночь настоящая, и Мерлин не сошел с ума, провалившись нечаянно в сказку. Он не знал, что будет дальше, даже думать пока не хотел, а наслаждался своим восхитительным здесь и сейчас.

— Ты останешься у меня на Рождество, — то ли спросил, то ли заявил Артур, засыпая. Мерлин улыбнулся, но ответить не успел — тоже уснул.

Еще вчера он и представить себе не мог, что на Рождество проснется в шикарной квартире Артура от настойчивых поцелуев, а до завтрака доберется только в обед. Что к вечеру того же дня Артур, внезапно переодевшись в костюм Санта Клауса, отправится поздравлять племянниц. Мерлин, посопротивлявшись, поедет с ним и с удивлением обнаружит, что мужем Морганы является его друг Гвейн. А девочками Гвейна, с которыми тот собирался провести праздники, окажутся его жена и три дочки, младшей из которых скоро исполнится год. Гвейн расскажет, что живет с Морганой уже больше восьми лет, но женился только год назад, узнав о скором появлении третьего ребенка. 

Но даже тогда Мерлин не догадается, что на Новый Год Артур засунет его в самолет и увезет на горнолыжный курорт, где будет терпеливо вытаскивать его из сугробов и ловить у основания самых пологих детских спусков. И что теперь Мерлин перестанет бояться опозданий, ведь каждое утро его будет подвозить Артур, и даже если пару раз они не доберутся вовремя до работы, то в личное дело это точно не попадет. И все будет замечательно, ведь мечты, которые исполняет Рождество, дарят только счастье и любовь, и никак иначе.


End file.
